When Red Head's Meet
by Underland-Traveler
Summary: Axel is just portal surfing, minding his own business, when he manages to get caught in the Soul Society. He is fortunate enough to run into Renji. Add a little sake to this meeting and you may get an AxelxRenji parring


**When Red Head's Meet**

Axel was going portal exploring when he stumbled across a random dimension. This random dimension was the Soul Society. "Uh... Where am I?" He said to himself as he stepped through the portal.

Renji had been patrolling the area in the Soul Society when he saw a glowing black and purple portal open in the distance, and felt an incredibly strange and different type of spiritual pressure. "What the hell?" He sprinted off towards the strange spiritual pressure.

Axel looked around the area confused by his surroundings, but completely curious at the same time. He was holding his chakrams, so he began to spin them out of habit as he walked.

As Renji ran, he realized that his target was moving. "What is it?" Finally he got close enough to feel what the unusual spiritual pressure was. It was like a burning flame, a deep burning flame within this persons soul, Renji liked fire so it made him want to find out more about the intruder.

While walking, Axel noticed that there weren't many people walking around. It was like a ghost town.

Today in the Soul Society in everyone had the day off, so no one, except Renji that is, are aloud anywhere except in their own room.

This is because earlier Renji had been goofing around when he was supposed to be in his room. So Captain Yamamoto decided that if Renji felt the need to be out of his room he could be on patrol. Alone. For the entire day as punishment. Hence, why Renji is the only one wondering about.

Renji finally spotted the intruder. "Hey you! What are you doing here?" He demanded as he approached the stranger.

"Oh, I just was exploring the worlds and I managed to pop into this one. What are you doing here?" He smiled boyishly at the handsome red head.

"Don't smile at me like that!" His face turning a bright red. "Your not supposed to be here which means I am given the right to kill you. My name is Renji Abarai. Prepare to die."

"Whoa whoa. Wait wait. You're kidding, right? We just met and you already wanna kill me. Man that's a total bummer." He pouted at Renji.

"Tell me your name so I can kill you. You will die with honor." He pulled out his Zanpaku-To out and prepared to fight.

"Name's Axel," he pointed at his temple. "Got it memorized?" Smiling at Renji as he twirled his chakrams and took a fighting stance.

"Axel? You don't have a last name?" Renji looked at him confused.

"Nobodies don't need last names." He shrugged.

"What's a nobody?" Renji said confused.

"It's a person without a heart... Wow, you're clueless, aren't cha?" Axel tilted his head and grinned at Renji.

Slowly, Renji was becoming frustrated. "Your lying! People can't live without hearts!" He sprinted towards Axel to strike with his first attack.

Quickly, Axel lifted one of his chakrams to block Renji's attack. "Hey, come on. We just met... Play nice."

"Shut up and fight," he said jumping back and preparing to launch another attack.

"What is it with you anyways? What did I ever do to you?" He didn't want to fight, so he was trying desperately to get out of it. "Come on, we are both fiery red head's. We understand each other."

Tilting his head in confusion and smiling at the same time, Renji started to laugh. He just couldn't help it, he found this strange visitor to be funny. "You know what? Your right. I think we should just put this behind us and drink some sake to get to know each other." Renji really wanted to know more about this stranger.

And now it was Axel's turn to be confused. First he's a jerk and now he's being all friendly? "What is this, some kind of sick joke?"

Renji put his weapon away. "No I just... I've been having a really bad day." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, you are a Ryoka; but not the bad kind. You just somehow ended up here out of sheer luck. Um, by the way can you tell me how you managed to get here?"

"I was portal surfing. Now you said something about sake. What is that?" He let his weapons poof away in a cloud of black and purple.

Laughing, Renji said, "You've never had Sake? Well then it's time for you to try some." He led Axel to the top of one of the buildings and pulled his own personal bottle of Sake out of a secret hiding spot he had on the building.

"That's a big bottle," said Axel with wide eyes.

Pulling out a couple opaque cups and saying, "we're going to play a game. It's really fun, so you should enjoy yourself, but first I will let you try the sake and tell me more about this portal." He poured sake into each of the cups and handed one to Axel.

Axel sniffed the drink before quickly tipping the cup to his lip and swallowing it. "It tastes like really dry rice on fire..." He suddenly started to giggle. Axel had never drank before.

"You OK?" Said Renji who was already pouring himself another cup of sake.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So a portal," he giggled again, "The portals are like these corridors of darkness that the members of the Organization use to get around." He held his cup out like he wanted more.

Renji poured him another glass. "What kind of Organization?" He said as he downed another cup.

"It's just this organization with thirteen members that are trying to, well destroy stuff." He drank his second cup quickly. "Can we play that game now?"

Grinning Renji began to explain the game. "So here's how it works. It's a Japanese drinking game called Dobin Chabin Hagechabin, Ichi Ni San. Of course it's better with more than two people, but we can still play it. So the game starts with one person saying "dobin" and pointing at the other person who has to say "chabin" If you don't point, it's penalized and you have to take a drink. You following this?" Renji asked before continuing.

"Yeah, I think I got it so far." Axel was listening intently to make sure he understood the rules.

"OK so then you would point to me and say "hagechabin, and of course it doesn't end there. I point to you and say "ichi" and then you point and say "ni" and I point and say "san". After that it starts over, but if you don't point or say the right word, you have to drink. OK?" He refilled both their glasses. "And we have to say it as fast as we can back and forth." He added.

"Yup I got it. Who gets to start?" He asked curiously.

"I will. Ready?" Renji smiled.

"Yeah I'm ready." Axel prepared himself.

"Dobin!" Renji pointed at Axel.

"Chabin!" Axel then pointed at Renji a little slowly.

"Hagechabin!" Renji pointed.

Axel forgot the next word and ended up saying, "Dobin!"

Renji laughed. "You were supposed to say Ichi. Now you have to drink!"

Axel drank his Sake and Renji poured him another cup.

"OK, now we have to start over." So they started, over and this time Axel managed to remember the words as they went back and forth.

"Dobin!" Renji point.

"Chabin!" Axel point.

"Hagechabin!" Renji point.

"Ichi!" Axel point.

"Ni!" Renji point.

"San!" Axel point.

And it continued. Back and forth. Up until Renji slurred his words and messed up the back and forth. He laughed hysterically and drank.

They continued like this for several minutes, each one messing up every so often. They would start saying it faster and faster to where their words meshed together, and all they could do was laugh and point at each other.

"This is the best game ever," said Axel, clenching his stomach from the pain of laughing so hard.

"Iknowrigh!" He slurred a little. He lifted the bottle and realized it was empty. "Dang, all outta juice." He fell back laughing.

Axel also fell back laughing. "Wow, this has been funn," he said it kind of funny from, well being drunk of course.

Renji turned on his side to look at Axel and his amazing hair and his bright emerald eyes. Renji couldn't help but smile.

Now Axel decided to turn and look at Renji. "You know your the first red head I've ever met besides myself?"

"Really? There aren't any red heads where you come from?" He thought for a moment. "Wait I'm the only red head here too!" His eyes widened in shock. "What's that about?" Renji made a sad face.

Axel reached over and started to pet Renji's hair. "It's all good. Us red heads gotta stick together."

"Your right." Renji was so drunk, that the fact that Axel was currently molesting his head didn't effect him at all. He actually sat up for a second looked at Axel and smiled as he pulled his hair out of his pony tail, revealing long red hair.

"Wow that's some really nice red hair." Axel's eyes were transfixed on Renji's hair.

Renji laid back down beside Axel. "Thanks. I like your hair too. It's really spiky." He started to play with Axel's hair now.

For some reason, Axel started to move closer to Renji. Their faces getting a little closer and Axel running his fingers through Renji's hair.

Closer and closer they got to each other, wrapped in a tangle of red hair.

Just as their lips were about to lock Kenpachi and Yachiru popped up. "See Kenny, I told you, you went the wrong direction."

Kenpachi was so incredibly shocked by the site that he was speechless.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own any Bleach or Kingdom Hearts characters**.

All right so I decided that since I love both of these red head's I would attempt a crossover with them.

I don't know about another chapter just yet.

If anyone else thinks I should do one then just let me know and I will probably do one.

Review are greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Also I would like to thank my editor because I never do and she is very helpful. So thanks to my editor I love you ^^


End file.
